Dipper's Five Nights at Freddy's
by DaemonTheDemon
Summary: Dipper must spend five nights at the pizzeria known as Freddy Fazbear's pizza in order to help Grunkle Stan not run out of business due to shortage of money. Little does he know, there's more to this place then meets the eye. Can Dipper survive five nights at Freddy's?


It was well early in the morning. Dipper was currently sitting on his bed, reading through the journal left behind in a metallic compartment disguised as a tree by an unknown author. It had been several months and he still wasn't closer to finding the identity of the author. However, he did manage to find a few of the beasts that lurked in the darkness within Gravity Falls as written in the author's journal. Dipper flipped through a page, passing by a page that somehow showed the illustration of a strange dog-like creature with an eerie smile.

Dipper cringed slightly, whatever the author witnessed throughout the course of his life must've been terrifying, and he dreaded that whatever Dipper and the rest of his friends and family encountered were small fry compared to what the author faced in the past. Dipper placed a pen, or as he puts it his 'thinking pen', in his mouth and began to chew on it in deep thought. It was a habit he would do.

That is until he bit the pen so hard that ink splashed on his face causing him to yelp and cover the right side of his face where the ink stained him and dropped the journal. "Agh, dang it." he grumbled as he wiped his face, he stopped upon hearing the ever so familiar angry yelling of his Great Uncle Stan downstairs. He sighed, whatever it was it must've been either Mabel playing with some of the souvenirs, Soos eating again and staining the floor, or Wendy being lazy as usual.

However, these yells were not just of anger, they sounded like stress and panic as well. His eyebrows furrowed together, and wiped the remaining ink off his face, placed the journal in his inner vest pocket and head downstairs to investigate.

As he descended the wooden stairs, and entering the gift shop, he looked to see Grunkle Stan shouting and flailing his arms before gripping his head as Soos and Mabel attempted to calm him down. "Whoa, guys what's going on?" Dipper asked before his great uncle turned to look at him, "What's going? What's going on!? Where the heck have you been?!" he asked much to Dipper's confusion, "Uh upstairs in my room as usual?" he replied in a tone as though that the sky existed and can float.

"Well you should've been down here! This is an emergency!" Stan shouted in panic, as Dipper sighed and crossed his arms, "Alright what is it?" he asked, and his reply was Grunkle Stan showing him his wallet, and there was no money inside. Mabel gasped, "Oh no! The wallet is out of date!" she said, thinking that the wallet is about to rot since it was first made in 1998. But Grunkle Stan turned to her angrily, "No pipsqueak! I'm broke!" This earned dramatic gasps from Soos and Mabel, although, Wendy wasn't really into the family crisis, to occupied with reading her magazine.

Dipper, too, was shocked. "Broke? How'd we get broke Grunkle Stan?! I thought you make a killing by tricking people out of their money with his cheap man-made stuff." he said, referring to the many items that were constructed by Grunkle Stan himself, although who knows, most of them maybe original. "Hey, first of all they ain't cheap. They don't grow on trees y'know!" he said, and Soos nodded in agreement. "Ya dudes, they're created in the wonders of the mind." he said in a soft voice and waving his fingers in front of Dipper as though he was hypnotizing him.

"Uh yeah what he said. Anyway, the reason I'm broke is cause those bloody tourists decided to visit Disney Land or Water Parks. And passing by Gravity Falls, Oregon." he said, forming a mock childish voice upon saying the names of the famous theme parks. Dipper raised and eyebrow and merely shrugged his shoulders. "Well, there's nothing we could do Grunkle Stan. I mean, if people wanna check something else out I say we let em." he suggested, but that earned him a harsh glare from his Great Uncle as he responded. "What're ya nuts?! If this keeps up I'm gonna have to shut down the place! I'll be outta business! Oh no...that means those suits will be after my stuff! I can't let them do that!" he began to ramble on, to the point where he was hyperventilating.

Soos calmed him down as he guided him to his chair. Dipper then gasped in realization. "Mabel you know what this means?" he asked his twin sister to which she thought for a couple of moments. "That we get to keep all this stuff for ourselves?" she asked with a big grin, only for Dipper to shake his head. "No! It means that if Grunkle Stan runs outta business, we get to go back home and our summer vacation is ruined!" he shouted gripping his hat.

Mabel gasped placing her hands on her rosy cheeks. "B-But I don't wanna go back home! I still have much to do! Like meet a cute boy, ask him out, probably get married, make fun of Pacifica! I even had plans for Waddles to be the priest guy at the wedding!" Dipper turned with a determined look on his face and placed his fist in his palm as he said, "We've gotta do something to save Grunkle Stan's business. And I can't believe I'm actually saying that since we're probably gonna risk our lives to save these cruddy cheap things." he grumbled pinching the bridge of his nose.

Mabel made a raspberry. "C'mon Dipper, when did we ever risk our lives to save the Mystery Shack?" she asked, and Dipper glanced at her with a firm stare in disbelief, that's when Mabel's grin faded as realization hit her naive brain. "Oooooooh." Dipper pulled Mabel by the arm towards the living room, and this finally snapped Wendy out of her magazine reading trance, "Huh? What?" she asked as she looked around, but then shrugged and continued to read.

Three hours passed, as Dipper was sitting on the table looking through several newspapers in hopes of finding a job where it needs someone of hiring. Mabel was on the floor near the couch, humming a tune as she was designing Waddle's clothing for her 'future wedding'. Waddles in question was oinking as he consumed a bowl of corn. Dipper sighed, as he flipped through another page of the newspaper he was reading. This was frustrating. He's been searching through every page trying to find a job with an available opening. But they were all taken. He considered working at the Greasy Diner, but Lord knows what lurks in the halls of that kitchen.

Dipper's eyes widened upon seeing an opening. "Mabel I found one!" he said happily as his sister walked over and looked over his shoulder. "Check it out. Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work at the nightshift. Twelve A.M. to six A.M." But Mabel raised an eyebrow. "Security guard? I dunno, broham, it doesn't really seem like you're kinda job." she said, with some doubt in her tone and shrugging her shoulders. Dipper caught it and turned to her. "And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked her, actually waiting for her reply. But knowing her it was going to be a little hurtful.

"Well I know you've faced off monsters, ghosts, and wax figurines but I don't think you don't got the muscle to deal with people who go in a pizza place when they shouldn't." she admitted which earned her a glare from Dipper. "Hey! I most definitely can take on whatever tries to break in and...I dunno eat pizzas or whatever." Mabel laughed and patted his back. "Sure ya can bro. And that bear is gonna protect you the whole way." she taunted before running off as Dipper smacked her with the newspaper. With a huff he turned back to the help wanted ad.

For some reason, that animatronic bear gave him the creeps. And it made it worse when the ad said 'not responsible for any dismemberment/injury'. Dipper gulped, he was hoping he made the right choice. And 120 dollars a week seems to be a perfect salary to help get the Mystery Shack back on. He went over to the phone and started to dial up, calling the restaurant.

In the midst of the town, Dipper approached the pizzeria. He narrowed his eyes slightly before continuing on forward. Opening the door which ringed the alarm bell above, alerting that a customer has entered Dipper glanced around. He walked forward before encountering what appears to be the dinning area. It was alarge area furnished with six tables lined in up in three rows. Dipper walked between the tables and noticed that the tables themselves are covered in white tablecloths decorated with confetti patterns. In the middle of the tables, lined up in a row, are different colored party hats.

Dipper picked on up examining it. He looked to his side to see that the chairs were lined against the tables on both sides. These chairs boast confetti patterns as well, and there is a large gold star on the backrest of each one. He walked along the blue and red tiled floor.

He soon entered another room where it seems to be the Show Stage. And he looked over, and was forced to shiver slightly at the sight before him. Standing upon the stage were three anthromorphic animatronic animals. One was in the appearance of a bear, the other being a chicken, and lastly one being a rabbit. Dipper walked over to the stage to get a closer look, and for some reason, the more he went closer the more unsettling it was to be near them.

The chicken is a bright yellow animatronic with a spherical shaped head, orange beak, magenta eyes, and black eyebrows. It appears to wear a white bib that reads "**LET'S EAT!**" in yellow bubble letters, outlined in purple. The bib is flecked with tri-colored triangles in patterns of three, and what appear to be tiny stylized pizza slices. He noticed that it was carrying a pink cupcake with no wrapper and two large eyes.

The rabbit is a lavender animatronic, with maroon eyes. It had articulated ears that seem like they can bend forward and wears a red bow tie. It is carrying an orange guitar. And lastly, was the bear. It was a bipedal, brown bear and is wearing a black top hat and bow tie, while holding a microphone in its right paw. "Yeesh. And they let kids be happy around those things? They look like they just came out of a nightmare from someone who has a phobia of puppets or something." he said, noticing the rather 'off' aura that these three were emitting. Just then, a hand clamped down on Dipper's shoulder causing him to yelp and jump in fright.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there little guy." A man said as Dipper turned around to face him. The man appeared to be one of the employees here, he sported a goatee, square glasses, and a cap on that promoted the sign of the pizzeria. Dipper soon calmed down. "Sorry, just that uh..." he began but the man cut him off by waving his hand. "Nah, it's fine. We get these kind of reactions here all the time." That made Dipper raise an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. "You do?" he asked to which the man nodded. "Yep. It's weird. But not the kids though of course. They love this place, the adults...eh...they're a different story." he explained.

"I see." was all Dipper could say. The man then extended his hand out for a shake. "Oh sorry, I'm Scott. Scott Cawthon." Dipper grasped his hand and shook it. "Dipper Pines, sir." he greeted in return to which Scott smiled and nodded. "Wait, Pines? Aren't you the kid that's with the guy who runs the Mystery Shack?" he asked, referring to his Great Uncle Stan, and Dipper nodded in confirmation.

"Oooooh, you're the kid who called the place for a job. I get it, I get it. You know kid, I gotta hand it to ya, I never figured you of all people would take this job. Heck, I didn't think a kid would sign up for it. I'm guessing that we didn't specify the age thing. But eh whatever, we'll do what we can." Scott said as Dipper nodded. "Uh sure yeah. So, am I in?" he asked a little anxiously to which Scott nodded. Dipper jumped once, cheering, but soon stopped. "Uh wait. Aren't you gonna, ya know? Give me the tour? Show me around? Tell me what I'm supposed to do?" he asked.

Scott chuckled a little nervously. "Sure, but that's already taken care of. Um, hey listen kid, I gotta get going I have things to do. But I can tell you this, you'll find your hat in the office, and once you're there, you'll have all the info you need on how to make it through the job." he told him. Dipper frowned at the part where he said he'll 'make it' through the job. But it was probably nothing. "Alright. What time should I come in here?" he asked. "At around midnight really. But don't be late okay? You promise?" he asked him, but to Dipper it sounded more like begging.

Dipper raised an eyebrow at that backing away slightly from his begging tone. "Uh yeah sure man." Scott sighed in relief silently as he turned his back to Dipper. "Thanks kid. Don't worry, you're gonna love this job." he told him as he walked away in order to tend to his tasks. Dipper fixed his cap and looked at the animatronics once more. He scratched the back of his neck and sighed. "Well, it's only for just five nights. And I have to do it in order to not let the Shack shut down. Piece of cake. What could go wrong?" he told himself as he walked by in order to see where the office is.

**I don't own Gravity Falls or Five Nights at Freddy's. Read and Review.**


End file.
